Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning
by white-rabbit007
Summary: Harry Potter twist on 911. Some of the dates are kinda mixed up, but I like it and it got A in english.


Disclaimer: I don't own these, they own me.  
  
He could remember it like the time Fred and George made a swamp out of the Great Hall. He could remember it like the time Voldermort had killed Cedric Diggory. He would never forget. He couldn't forget. No one would forget that day. Ever.  
They had just completed their last week of finals and were exhausted. Harry went to bed that night looking forward to sleeping in. As he drifted off to sleep he could hear Ron snoring steadily in the next bed over. He was on the edge of falling into a deep sleep when suddenly he bolted upright. A searing pain shot across his forehead. It went away as soon as it began, yet it left Harry with an unsettling feeling in his gut. Still, he decided to shrug it off, since sleep took over questionings of the pain. The Gryffindor Tower was soon sleeping peacefully as the owls hooted softly as they sat in the window and fire dimly glowed in the hearth.  
  
"Harry, Ron, get down here now!  
"What's wrong with her anyway? Doesn't she know it's a Saturday?" Ron said with annoyance in his voice. He then rolled over and pulled the cover back over his head. Harry got up slowly and searched blindly for his glasses. He leaned over and looked at his clock. It read: Saturday September 11, 2001, 7:00 a.m..  
"7:00 in the morning! She really is nuts!" he said as he got slowly out of bed.  
"Get down here NOW!" she called again.  
He didn't want to go down stairs, but something in Hermione's voice told him too. He could hear he T.V. on (or as Ron called it, the Velly Tision) that her parents sent her. As he came down the stairs into the common room he could hear the reporter frantically relaying updates on whatever it was that was happening.  
"That is all the information we have as of now. This appears to be a terrorists attack from an unknown cell. The latest news is that the New York Fire Department has been sent up into the blaze to rescue the people who might be trapped. Both of the World Trade Centers might be evacuated and the surrounding buildings as well, just as a precaution. We have no word on any survivors from the flights...  
"What happened?" said a shocked Harry.  
"I just turned on the Telly and it was on every channel! At first they thought it was an accident, but two planes? That can't be just coincidence, Harry.  
A groggy Ron finally stumbled down from the boys dormitory.   
"What's all the noise?" he said.  
"Two planes just crashed into the World Trade Centers in New York.  
"You mean over in the States? The Americans?" said Ron unbelievingly.  
"Yeah. It's horrible!" Hermione said.  
Harry stared blankly at the TV. By now the entire House was up and watching the news. Black smoke was billowing from the Towers and as the cameraman zoomed in, he could see people helplessly waving sheets from the windows, trying to escape the fire and smoke. Then he saw people actually jumping from the windows falling to their death.  
"That's terrible! Their trapped!" said Neville Longbottom.  
"Oh no," said Harry.  
The cameraman then zoomed out and the world saw the tops of the Towers cave in. It was like dominos. Floor after floor collapsed under the immense pressure.   
"The Fire Department is in there too!" said Hermione.  
It was like a giant tidal wave of smoke and debris. People on the ground were running and screaming for their lives. Smoke was still billowing from invisible Towers that once stood proud, that once held people, ordinary people who didn't deserve this.   
"My gosh," whispered some of the girls.  
After the smoke had cleared somewhat, the sight of the aftermath was devastating. It looked like a nuclear warhead had struck. People were covered from head to toe with dust, ash, and concrete powder. Most people had cloths over their mouths and noses to keep from breathing in the toxic air.   
"What do they plan to accomplish by this?" said Hermione, who now had tears streaming down her face.   
"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know. I can say this though; The Americans will probably retaliate and as of now a war has started," Harry said after much thought. It was then that Harry remembered his scar burning the night before.  
"Hermione!" he whispered, pulling her to the side. He didn't want the whole House to hear that his scar was hurting the night before a terrorist attack; too many assumptions would be made.   
"What is it?" she said, once they were a good distance away from the others.  
"Last night my scar was hurting. I think is was a warning. What do you make of it?" he said in a hushed voice. Hermione thought for awhile.  
"You don't think Voldermort had a hand in it, do you?" she said.  
"I'm not sure, but it's possible." he said. It sounded like the thing Voldermort would do, but would he really work with a muggle terrorist to accomplish his goals?  
"I think you should speak to Dumbledore about this, Harry." Hermione said. Dumbledore wouldn't make fun of him. He would understand. Harry made up his mind.  
"I'll speak to Dumbledore about it tomorrow." he said as they walked back to the T.V..  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron, without lifting his eyes from the T.V..  
"We'll tell you later," Hermione said. Ron eyed her suspiciously then turned back to the T.V.. Once again, all eyes turned to the catastrhopy. Why would someone do this? What could they possibly gain by killing these people? The questions were endless, but the answers few.   
Everyone reacted to the attack differently. Some people waited for a solution and some waited for calls from family members that would not come. Some cursed out in anger and others just sat down and cried. No one would forget that day. Ever.  
  
On September 11th, 2001 the United States of America mourned greatly. 5,000 people died that day just doing what they do. September 11th was named the worst terrorist attack in history and rightly so. Many children lost their parents and loved ones. It was an unprovoked attack on American ground. The War on Terrorism had begun. 


End file.
